Posesión
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Existen muchos y antiguos males ocultos en la Tierra Media. Tras una desafortunada casualidad, Keldarion es poseído por un demonio. Y la única manera de acabar con él, es destruir el cuerpo de su hospedador
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?" –le instó Legolas, empujando al elfo de pelo negro hacia adelante.

Keldarion se volvió y miró a su hermano menor.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

"¿Qué?" –Legolas le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos como platos.

"¡No deberíamos molestarla!"

"¿Molestarla? ¡Kel, sé que te gusta! ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Mírala, está sola en el banco del jardín! ¡Tienes que hacer algo antes de que alguien se te adelante!"

Los dos príncipes del Bosque Negro acababan de llegar con su padre a Caras Galadhon, la gran ciudad del bosque de Lothlórien. El rey Thranduil iba a asistir a un concilio centenario que se celebraría en una semana. Gandalf, Lord Elrond de Rivendel y otros señores élficos también estarían presentes, pero todavía no habían llegado.

Los dos hermanos estaban decepcionados de que sus mejores amigos, los hijos gemelos de Elrond, llegarían con su padre en unos cuatro días. Solo su hermana, Arwen, ya estaba allí porque se había quedado durante el verano con sus abuelos maternos.

Decir que Keldarion se había alegrado de ver a Arwen era quedarse corto. ¡Estaba encantado! El príncipe había pasado muchos años admirando a la hija de Elrond desde lejos, cautivado por su gracia y su belleza. Pero por desgracia, ella parecía no saber de su existencia.

Mientras su padre conversaba con Lord Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel en el palacio de Lothlórien, los dos hermanos se fueron a buscar a Haldir y sus hermanos. A medio camino se habían encontrado a Arwen sentada en el jardín, sola, leyendo un libro.

"¡Vamos, Kel! –le dijo Legolas otra vez. Luego sonrió-. ¿Qué pasa, eres tímido?"

Keldarion lo taladró con la mirada.

"¡Basta, mocoso! O…"

"¿O qué? ¿Irás corriendo a contárselo a padre?"

Keldarion respondió con un gruñido y lo tiró al suelo. Gruñendo y maldiciendo los dos comenzaron una pelea, comportándose como un par de brutos en lugar de nobles príncipes.

"¿No creéis que ya sois mayores como para estos juegos infantiles?" –preguntó una voz suaves, de repente.

Los hermano levantaron la mirada y Keldarion gimió, avergonzado. Arwen los observaba con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Legolas sonrió, saludando con la mano.

"¡Hola, Arwen!"

Arwen no pudo evitarlo y se rio. Legolas siempre se las arreglaba para alegrarla con su ingenio y encanto, mientras que Keldarion…

Al pensar en él, su corazón se agitó. El príncipe mayor la miró fijamente mientras tiraba de su hermano para ponerlo en pie, viéndose espléndido y fuerte. Arwen había estado pensando en secreto en el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro (a pesar de que le había quemado el pelo una vez por accidente). Su carisma era atrayente y sus atractivas facciones cautivantes. ¡Pero claro que no se lo diría!

"¿Cómo estás, Arwen?" –le preguntó Keldarion con cortesía.

"Muy bien, gracias" –respondió ella.

Luego se hizo el silencio. Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer?"

Keldarion miró a su hermano.

"¡Vete, mocoso!"

"¿Por qué? ¿No necesitas mi ayuda? –dijo Legolas, sonriendo con inocencia. Levantó los brazos en señal de rendición cuando su hermano le dio una mirada más dura-. Está bien. Ya capté el mensaje."

Se acercó al banco que Arwen acababa de abandonar y cogió el libro que había dejado allí.

"El peligroso viaje del corazón y el alma –leyó el título en voz alta. Levantó la vista y miró a Arwen-. ¿Qué significa?"

Riendo suavemente, Arwen regresó al banco y se sentó, cogiendo el libro.

"Es la vida, querido Legolas."

Todavía enfadado con su hermano, Keldarion también se sentó a su lado.

"No te molestes en explicárselo, Arwen. Es bastante lento."

Legolas frunció el ceño.

"¿Y quién lo dice?"

"¡Yo!" –respondió el príncipe mayor sonriéndole a Arwen como diciendo: _¡Hermanos pequeños! ¿Quién los necesita?_

Ella miró el libro que tenía en su regazo intentando no reírse.

"Por cierto, Kel, ¿ya sabes hacer malabares con tres antorchas encendidas?"

La sonrisa de Keldarion se desvaneció. _¿Por qué tiene que acordarse de eso?_

Hacía muchos años, Keldarion había intentado imitar a un malabarista que los había entretenido durante una fiesta en Rivendel. El príncipe lo había intentado con manzanas y dagas con éxito. Pero el desastre ocurrió cuando lo intentó con antorchas encendidas. Rozó una de las llamas y, sorprendido por el dolor repentino, perdió la concentración y una de las antorchas había salido volando y había caído cerca de Arwen. Ella había gritado de miedo y luego, indignada, golpeó su pelo en llamas para apagarlo.

No le había hablado durante varios años después del incidente.

Legolas sonrió aún más. _¡Keldarion no va a sobrevivir a esto!_ Riéndose, dijo:

"¡Vaya! ¡Parece que necesitáis algo de privacidad para hablar de los viejos tiempos! Me voy, entonces."

"¡Legolas, espera!" –Keldarion se puso en pie para seguir a su hermano… ¡y se detuvo por un doloroso tirón en el pelo!

"¡Ay!" –para su sorpresa, Arwen también gritó de dolor. Se dio la vuelta y vio con incredulidad que un mechón de su pelo estaba atado al suyo.

Y sabía exactamente de quién era la culpa.

"¡LEGOLAS!"

Pero el culpable ya había desaparecido de la escena del crimen. Refunfuñando, Keldarion y Arwen intentaron deshacer el nudo. No fue una tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta que tenían el pelo de casi el mismo color y que se entorpecían entre ellos.

"¡¿Vas a dejar que lo haga yo?!" –gritó Keldarion mientras les chocaron los dedos por enésima vez.

"¿Por qué? –replicó Arwen-. ¿Crees que lo harás mejor que yo?"

Exasperado, Keldarion sacó una daga de su bota y se preparó para cortar el nudo. Ella casi gritó, golpeándole las manos.

"¡Mi pelo otra vez no, bruto! Primero lo quemaste ¡¿y ahora quieres cortarlo?!"

"¡Niños! ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"

Los dos se volvieron. Celeborn y Thranduil los miraban a unos pies de distancia muy sorprendidos.

"¡Kel, baja esa daga! –ordenó Thranduil-. ¿Por qué estáis peleando?"

"¡Mi pequeño hermano mimado nos ha atado el pelo! –Keldarion echaba humo-. ¡Estamos intentando soltarnos!"

"¡Deja de moverte! –Arwen agarró el nudo y tiró del cabello de Keldarion-. ¡Lo estás empeorando!"

Divertidos, Thranduil y Celeborn se miraron. Fueron los bastante inteligentes como para aguantar la risa, pero sus labios temblaban a punto de rendirse.

"¡Abuelo, por favor, ayúdame!" –le suplicó Arwen a Celeborn.

Mantener la cara seria era difícil, pero Celeborn lo logró de alguna manera. Se acercó a los dos y cogió el nudo.

"Quieto, Kel. Deja de moverte un momento –le guiñó el ojos a Thranduil y entonces dijo-. Legolas lo hizo, ¿verdad? Bueno, amigo mío, ¡tu hijo menor es muy bueno haciendo nudos!"

Keldarion gimió y Thranduil se echó a reír.

"Padre, no tiene gracia" –se quejó el príncipe.

Pero Celeborn se rio también y Arwen frunció el ceño.

"¡Abuelo!"

"Lo siento, querida. ¡No me puedo resistir!"

"Ooooh… ¡Voy a matarlo!" –gruñó Keldarion. Cuando el nudo se soltó, se giró para perseguir a su hermano.

"¿Kel?" –lo llamó Thranduil.

Keldarion se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Sí, padre?"

"Dame la daga. Si quieres matar a tu hermano asegúrate de usar los puños. Es más limpio."

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco escuchando la risa de Celeborn y el jadeo ahogado de Arwen. Tras darle la daga a Thranduil, se dio la vuelta otra vez.

Cierto príncipe de cabello dorado estaba en problemas.

En muy serios problemas.


	2. Capítulo 2

"¡Hola, Legolas! Has llegado pronto" –comentó Haldir.

El capitán de Lothlórien acababa de volver de una expedición en el bosque con su hermano menor, Rúmil. Mientras regresaban a los cuarteles se encontraron con el príncipe manyan, que parecía estar huyendo de algo. Sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, Legolas respondió:

"Oh, hola Haldir, Rúmil. ¿Dónde está Orophin?"

"Está de patrulla –Rúmil frunció el ceño ante la obvia ansiedad del príncipe-. ¿Pasa algo malo, Legolas?"

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ, ENANO! ¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE! –se escuchó a Keldarion de repente. Parecía furioso mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

"Oh" –Legolas palideció y se preparó para correr.

"¡Haldir! ¡Rúmil! ¡Agarradlo!"

El otro par de hermanos se miró y siguieron las órdenes de Keldarion. Agarraron a Legolas de inmediato por los brazos para impedirle escapar.

"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! –gritó Legolas mientras luchaba por liberarse-. ¡Soltadme!"

"Lo siento, su alteza, pero no podemos –dijo Haldir, con una sonrisa enorme-. Él es el príncipe heredero, así que tenemos que obedecerle."

Keldarion miró a su hermano.

"¡Vas a ver lo que es bueno, Legolas!"

"Kel, espera…" –intentó alegar.

Pero su hermano no quiso escucharle. El cambio, Keldarion se agachó y agarró a Legolas por las piernas, levantándolas del suelo.

"Al río" –le dijo a Haldir y Rúmil.

Los ojos de Rúmil se abrieron como platos y Haldir se rio a carcajadas. Legolas gritó de furia mientras se lo llevaban. Luchó y se retorció, pero los tres guerreros eran más fuertes que él. Aun así, no dejó de suplicarle a Keldarion.

"¡Por favor, Kel! ¡No volveré a hacerlo! ¡Lo juro!"

"Di, Kel, ¿qué ha hecho?" –preguntó Haldir mientras se acercaban a la orilla del río.

Con los dientes apretados, Keldarion les contó lo que había pasado en el jardín y Haldir y Rúmil estallaron en carcajadas. Keldarion los taladró con la mirada.

"¡No tiene gracia!"

"Lo que tú digas, Kel. ¡Pero creo que lo que Legolas hizo fue genial!"

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces te tiraremos al río tras él."

Rúmil cerró la boca de inmediato. Legolas ya estaba maldiciendo.

"¡Maldita sea, Kel! Si me tiras…"

"¿Qué harás? ¿Correr a contárselo a padre? –se burló Keldarion, y entonces le hizo una señal a los dos hermanos-. ¿Listos? A la de tres. Una, dos… ¡tres!"

Legolas salió volando… y cayó en el agua con un fuerte chapoteo.

"¡Te lo mereces, mocoso! ¡Vuelve a hacerlo si quieres que te tire otra vez!" –gritó Keldarion, esperando a que Legolas emergiera.

Y esperó… y esperó…

Cuando Legolas seguía sin aparecer después de un minuto, Keldarion empezó a preocuparse.

"¡Legolas!" –gritó, ansioso.

Rúmil y Haldir también estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos. Sin esperar más, Keldarion se zambulló en el agua y empezó a buscar a Legolas frenéticamente, rezando para que no le hubiera ocurrido nada malo a su hermano.

Nadó hasta el fondo del río, temeroso de que Legolas se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y caído inconsciente, pero no había ni rastro de él. Ante eso, el príncipe empezó a entrar en pánico. _¡Valar! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Dónde está?_

Entonces, de repente, oyó el sonido de una risa ahogada. _Una risa muy familiar._ Keldarion emergió de golpe y se quedó sin aliento del alivio que sintió al ver a Legolas de pie cerca de la orilla, riéndose como loco. Entonces estalló de furia.

Haldir y Rúmil se percataron de su enfado, así que se prepararon para huir.

"Vámonos, Rúmil –dijo Haldir, intentando no reírse-. ¡Será mejor que no nos quedemos en medio!"

Legolas seguía riéndose cuando de repente su hermano lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la orilla.

"¡Erk! ¡Kel! ¡Déjame… ir!"

Keldarion lanzó a su hermano al suelo y cuando Legolas hizo ademán de levantarse, gritó:

"¡Quédate ahí!"

Legolas parpadeó confuso y se quedó mirando la cara roja de su hermano. _Oh, no. ¡Ahora sí que está enfadado!_

"Err… ¿Kel?"

"¡Eso fue estúpido! ¡Pensé que te habías ahogado!"

"Yo… lo siento. No pensé…"

"Ese es el problema. ¡Nunca piensas!"

Todo se quedó en silencio. Keldarion se apartó bruscamente y se quedó mirando el agua que fluía con calma. La brisa soplaba a su alrededor, pero a pesar de estar empapados eran inmunes al frío.

Legolas miró el suelo y recordó las palabras de su hermano. _¡Nunca piensas!_ Sabía que tenía razón. Siempre le gustaba el peligro sin pensar en qué iba a terminar y lo que le acababa de hacer a su hermano fue estúpido. Debería haber pensado en la reacción de Keldarion. Su hermano tenía mucho miedo de perderlo.

Legolas se puso lentamente en pie, dio un paso adelante y apoyó una mano en el hombro rígido de Keldarion.

"¿Kel? Lo siento mucho. No quise asustarte. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo."

El otro príncipe seguía quieto y en silencio. Legolas temía que no iba a perdonarlo.

"Por favor, Kel. ¡Lo siento! Fui un desconsiderado… ¡y estúpido! ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Legolas se desesperaba al no obtener respuesta.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si afilo tu espada durante un mes? O puedo hacerte más flechas. ¿Y si te doy un masaje en la espalda? ¿Quieres?"

Keldarion no pudo soportarlo más, así que se dio la vuelta y cogió a Legolas por los brazos.

"Cállate, mocoso. Solo cállate."

Legolas sintió que temblaba y lo atacó la culpa.

"Siento haberte asustado. Lo digo en serio."

Keldarion se apartó y Legolas se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en los ojos azul cobalto de su hermano.

"Lo sé, Legolas. Supongo que exageré –Keldarion miró fijamente los ojos plateados de Legolas-. No decía en serio lo de que nunca piensas. No es verdad, y los dos lo sabemos. Lo siento."

Keldarion seguía enfadado consigo mismo por sus duras e impulsivas palabras. Legolas era de las personas más reflexivas que conocía, y era un manyan. Tenía un corazón de oro y la mayor empatía. Decir que Legolas era irreflexivo era cruel.

"¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo por… ya sabes… tu pelo y el de Arwen?" –preguntó Legolas.

Keldarion esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

"Bueno, a decir verdad, ¡creo que fue genial! ¡Nunca la había visto tan enfadada! ¡Cuando intenté cortar el pelo con mi daga casi comete asesinato!"

Legolas se rio con él.

"¡Oh, me habría encantado ver su reacción! ¡No tiene precio!"

"¡Y entonces llegaron padre y el señor Celeborn y lo vieron todo!"

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron como platos.

"¡No puede ser!" –se rio aún más fuerte y siguió haciéndolo en el suelo, casi histérico. Keldarion se dejó caer junto a su hermano.

"Oh, sí. No tuvo precio."

Los dos hermanos se miraron y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Pasaron varios minutos en los que se calmaron, y entonces Legolas recordó algo.

"¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Mira lo que encontré! –sacó algo del interior de su túnica-. ¡Mira! Por esto tarde en subir. Encontré esto en el fondo del río."

Keldarion se quedó mirando el objeto en las manos de Legolas. Era una botella pequeña y redonda, de cristal liso oscuro. Tenía un tapón también hecho del mismo material.

"Qué interesante –Keldarion la cogió y la miró de cerca-. ¿Cómo habrá caído al agua?"

"También lo pensé –dijo Legolas-. Es muy bonita. Tal vez sea una botella de perfume."

"Pero no huelo nada" –resopló Keldarion.

Quitó el tapón y una neblina de color rojo oscuro salió de la botella y lo envolvió. Keldarion tosió, moviendo la mano para librarse de ella a la vez que Legolas exclamó:

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"No tengo ni idea" –dijo Keldarion, sin aliento.

Legolas lo miraba, preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Keldarion asintió. Volvió a tapar la botella y se la dio a Legolas.

"Sí, estoy bien. Ten. ¡Puede que la necesites para cortejar a alguna dama!"

El príncipe más joven le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"¿Para qué necesito una botella cuando tengo mis encantadoras miradas?"

Keldarion se rio.

"¡Ya quisieras! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que volver a palacio y quitarnos esta ropa mojada!"

 _¡Soy libre! ¡Completamente libre! ¡Después de miles de años encerrado en esa botella bajo el agua por fin ha terminado mi espera! ¡Y míralo! Mira al elfo en el espejo, el cuerpo que he tomado. ¡Es espléndido! Tan fuerte y poderoso._

 _Solo espera, Celeborn. Cumpliré mi venganza._


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Keldarion frunció el ceño cuando los latidos de su cabeza empeoraron. Tenía ese dolor de cabeza desde que habían vuelto del río y de eso ya hacía un par de horas.

El príncipe estaba de pie delante del espejo arreglándose la ropa para la cena, pero tenía problemas para trenzarse el pelo, cosa que era muy extraña. Miró hacia abajo y vio que le temblaban las manos. _¿Qué me pasa? No me iré a poner enfermo, ¿no?_ Se preguntó.

Alguien tocó en la puerta justo antes de que Legolas entrara.

"¡Hey, Kel! ¿Todavía no estás listo?"

Keldarion miró a su hermano sin responderle. Legolas supo al instante que algo andaba mal, así que se acercó corriendo.

"¿Kel? ¿Qué pasa?"

Keldarion le enseñó las manos.

"Err… no estoy seguro. No sé por qué pero no puedo trenzarme el pelo."

Legolas parpadeó. Miró las manos de su hermano y vio cómo temblaban. Keldarion también tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo le doliera y Legolas supo que no se sentía bien.

"Aquí, siéntate" –dijo Legolas, dirigiendo a su hermano a la cama. Luego puso sus dedos en las sienes de Keldarion y usó su energía interior para curar a su hermano de lo que quiera que tuviese.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia oscura y escalofriante que emanaba del cuerpo de Keldarion. Legolas se estremeció y se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Se quedó mirando el rostro de su hermano en busca de alguna señal de la oscuridad que acababa de sentir, pero no encontró ninguna. Keldarion le devolvió la mirada con ansiedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Legolas?"

El príncipe más joven negó con la cabeza.

"Yo… no estoy seguro. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Keldarion sonrió con tristeza.

"Me duele la cabeza, ¿puedes creerlo? No recuerdo la última vez que lo hizo. Y mira mis manos. Están temblando."

En silencio, Legolas puso los dedos otra vez sobre las sienes de Keldarion y continuó con la curación haciendo caso omiso de la energía oscura que lo golpeaba. _Ya hablaremos después de la cena,_ pensó. Un momento después, Keldarion suspiró con satisfacción.

"Eso se siente bien. Gracias, Legolas. Ya no me duele."

Legolas asintió, cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinar la larga melena de su hermano, para luego trenzarla hábilmente en la parte trasera. Keldarion se sentó en silencio mientras tanto, dejando a su hermano hacer lo que quisiera. Sonrió al recordar las miles de veces que le había trenzado el pelo a Legolas desde que era pequeño. Recordaba sobre todo que no podía estarse quieto. _Siempre estaba lleno de energía. ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¿A quién intento engañar? ¡Todavía lo está!_

"Ya está. Terminado" –anunció Legolas por fin.

"Bien. Vámonos, entonces" –Keldarion se puso en pie, pero su hermano lo detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

"Kel, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?"

Keldarion frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto. Me acabas de sanar, ¿no?"

"Lo sé, pero… -suspiró Legolas-. Solo dime di te sientes mal, ¿vale?"

Keldarion puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, mocoso. Ya estoy bien. Vamos."

Legolas se estremeció involuntariamente cuando volvió a sentir la energía oscura procedente de los dedos de su hermano. Pero no dijo nada. Si Keldarion le había dicho que estaba bien, ¿quién era él para contradecirle?"

 _Ah, mírate, Celeborn, señor de Lothlórien y jefe de los elfos del Bosque Dorado. ¡Oh, y Galadriel! ¡Fantástico! ¿Puedes verme, Galadriel? ¿Sabes que estoy aquí? ¿O necesitas tu espejo para verme?_

 _¡Oh, mira! ¡Qué hermosa es tu nieta! Se llama Arwen, ¿no? Es tan pura. ¡Cómo me encantaría probar sus deliciosos labios y saborear su dulzura! ¡Cómo me gustaría beber su sangre y la de todos vosotros para saciar mi sed!_

 _¡No falta mucho, Celeborn! ¡Caerás!_

Keldarion sujetó con fuerza su copa de vino, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Su dolor de cabeza había vuelto con más fuerza que antes. Y esta vez podría jurar que escuchaba cosas dentro de su cabeza.

Miró otra vez a Arwen, que estaba sentado al lado de Galadriel conversando en voz baja. Estaba muy hermosa esa noche con su vestido de color crema hecho de fina seda. Su largo cabello estaba medio recogido, mostrando su delgado cuello blanco y sus cejas arqueadas.

Arwen lo llevaba ignorando desde que había entrado al comedor. Era obvio que seguía enfadada con él por el incidente del jardín. Legolas, que estaba sentado al lado de Keldarion, se dio cuenta y no podía dejar de sonreír al mirar de uno a otro. Pero entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el ceño fruncido de Keldarion.

"¿Kel?"

Keldarion se sobresaltó.

"¿Qu… qué?"

Legolas se puso más ansioso al ver de cerca el pálido rostro de su hermano.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

El príncipe mayor suspiró suavemente.

"Me duele la cabeza otra vez."

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron aún más. _Eso es extraño_ , pensó. _¡Acabo de curarle! ¿Cómo es posible que vuelva a dolerle la cabeza?_

"¿Quieres que te cure?" –ofreció.

Keldarion negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, pues el dolor de cabeza aumentó.

"Estaré bien, gracias. A lo mejor se irá si me acuesto –su hermano lo observó en silencio cuando se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su padre y Celeborn-. Mi señor, padre, quisiera retirarme por esta noche" –dijo en voz baja, para sorpresa de los dos señores.

"Pero acabamos de comer, y todavía es temprano. ¿No te encuentras bien?" –preguntó Thranduil. También había notado la palidez de su hijo y su expresión dolorida.

"No te preocupes, papá. Me duele la cabeza. Nada serio."

"¿Por qué no dejas que Legolas se encargue de él?"

"Ya lo hizo, pero volvió. Quizás desaparezca si duermo un poco –Keldarion se inclinó-. Buenas noches –luego se volvió hacia Galadriel y Arwen-. Mis señoras."

Todos asintieron. Después de enviarle una sonrisa vacilante a su hermano menor, Keldarion abandonó la sala. Entonces todos miraron a Legolas, haciendo que se removiera en su asiento.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué has hecho con él?" –preguntó Thranduil.

"¡¿Yo?! ¡No hice nada!" –dijo, gritando de sorpresa.

"Oí que arrastraste a tu hermano al río esta tarde" –dijo Celeborn, sonriéndole al príncipe inquieto.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡No lo hice! ¡Saltó el solo! Y eso fue después de que me tirara. Haldir y Rúmil le ayudaron."

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"¿Haldir y Rúmil?"

"¿Por qué será que me resulta difícil de creer?" –dijo Arwen, conteniendo la risa.

"¿Por qué no me creéis?"

"No es que no te creamos, Legolas, pero 'travesura' se ha convertido en tu famoso segundo nombre –dijo Galadriel, mirando con cariño al príncipe del Bosque Negro-. He oído hablar de tu última hazaña. Mi nieta no te quiere cerca de su cabello a partir de ahora."

Legolas se sonrojó, al igual que Arwen, mientras que Thranduil y Celeborn estallaban en carcajadas. Enviándole una mirada asesina al bromista príncipe elfo, Arwen se levantó con gracia de su silla.

"Iré a ver si Keldarion está ben. Puede que le duela la cabeza por el nudo que le hiciste a nuestro cabello."

Después de que Arwen saliera, los tres elfos miraron a Legolas. El príncipe tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.

"Solo fue una broma."

"Lo sabemos, querido –dijo Galadriel, sonriéndole con cariño-. Ahora acábate el postre, antes de que se derrita.

Legolas volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, señora" –dijo, obediente.

Arwen tocó suavemente a la puerta de Keldarion, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cogiendo aire y con la esperanza de no estarse entrometiendo, Arwen giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Encontró al príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro dormido en la cama. Estaba tendido de espaldas, vestido solo con su camisa y sus polainas. Arwen estaba a punto de irse para dejarlo dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado las botas.

Moviéndose en silencio para no molestarlo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le quitó el calzado. Keldarion suspiró suavemente, pero no se despertó. Después de dejar las botas junto a la cama, Arwen se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Que duermas bien, su alteza."

Pero cuando se giró para irse, la mano de Keldarion la agarró de repente por la muñeca. Sus ojos ya no estaban vidriosos, sino que la miraban atentamente.

"¿Vas a alguna parte, dulzura?"

Su boca se abrió.

"¿Estabas despierto? ¡Deberías haber dicho algo!"

Todavía sujetándola, Keldarion se levantó de la cama con pereza.

"Te estaba esperando."

Arwen empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

"Kel, suéltame la muñeca."

"¿Por qué, querida? ¿No es esto lo que quieres? Sé que no puedes resistirte" –Keldarion la acercó más a él y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos.

"¡Basta, Kel! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Oh, vamos, Arwen, te estoy dando lo que quieres! A mí. ¿Si no para qué ibas a entrar en mi habitación?"

Ella empezaba a asustarse de verdad.

"Kel, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame ya!"

Arwen empujó frenéticamente contra su pecho, pero Keldarion era más fuerte. Era un poderoso guerrero que podía matar a un enemigo de un solo golpe. Su fuerza no era rival para la suya.

"Déjame probar tus labios, querida. Seré tuyo. Y tú serás mía, Arwen. Sé mía" –sin previo aviso, los labios de Keldarion reclamaron los suyos casi con brutalidad. Ella luchó por liberarse. Había anhelado muchas veces ese beso, ¡pero no de esa manera! ¡Valar, no así!

Arwen levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" –le gritó.

Pero él solo se rio y se abalanzó sobre ella otra vez.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

De repente se abrió la puerta y Legolas entró.

"¿Kel? –entonces se quedó inmóvil al ver a Arwen envuelta en los brazos de su hermano-. ¿Qu… qué estáis haciendo?"

"¡Oh, Legolas, ayúdame! –gritó Arwen-. ¡Se ha vuelto loco!"

Legolas miró a su hermano con incredulidad.

"Kel, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la tratas así?"

Keldarion gruñó.

"¡Déjanos, pequeño elfo! ¡No es asunto tuyo!"

Legolas entrecerró los ojos.

"Suéltala, Kel. Le estás haciendo daño."

El príncipe mayor solamente gruñó.

"¡Fuera, tonto! ¡O te romperé el cuello!"

En ese instante Legolas supo que no estaba hablando con su hermano. Se le heló la sangre.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?"

Keldarion se rio.

"¿Tú hermano? ¡Está aquí, rogándome que pare! Pero, ¿por qué debería? ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho controlándolo!"

Arwen aprovechó que Keldarion estaba distraído, levantó el pie derecho y le pisó el dedo del pie lo más fuerte que pudo. Él gritó de dolor y aflojó su agarre, así que Arwen se escapó de inmediato y se escondió detrás de Legolas.

"¡Arwen! ¡Trae a mi padre y al señor Celeborn!"

"Pero Legolas…"

"¡Date prisa!"

Por fin salió corriendo por la puerta y Legolas se enfrentó a su hermano, con una mirada calculadora.

"¿Kel?" –gritó, ansioso.

El príncipe mayor se rio.

"¡Puede oírte pero no puede responder! No ahora."

"¡Sal de él, demonio!" –gritó Legolas.

"Oblígame" –se burló Keldarion. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Legolas al ver el mal en estado puro reflejado en el rostro de su hermano.

Tras un momento de silencio, Legolas gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo en una maraña de brazos y piernas, luchando por inmovilizar al otro. Para aquellos que los conocían podía parecer que los dos príncipes estaban inmersos en uno de sus famosos combates de lucha libre, pero en realidad no se parecía en nada a sus peleas juguetonas habituales. Este combate era más brutal y carente de amor.

Legolas blandió el puño y golpeó a su hermano en la mejilla, pero luego Keldarion le pegó en la barbilla. Legolas vio las estrellas por la fuerza del golpe. Intentó darle una patada, pero su hermano parecía conocer todos sus movimientos y se las arregló para esquivarla.

Legolas estaba ahora sobre su espalda, intentando detener desesperadamente los ataques incesantes de su hermano y se quedó mirando con horror el brillo de locura y salvajismo en los ojos de Keldarion. _¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?_ Pensó cuando el codo de su hermano lo golpeó en el estómago. Entonces se acordó. _¡Oh, no! ¡Fue la niebla roja que salió de la botella! ¿Fue eso lo que hizo que se volviera loco? ¡Kel, vuelve conmigo, por favor!_

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que su hermano lo agarraba por la pechera de la túnica y lo arrojaba por el aire. Cruzó la habitación y chocó contra el alto espejo de pie que estaba al lado de la pared. El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos, bañando a Legolas con miles de fragmentos de vidrio astillado que caían al suelo.

"¡PARA! –gritaba Keldarion, pero solo el demonio lo escuchó. Estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo sin ningún control sobre sus movimientos. Solo podía ver con horror lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano-. ¡Deja de hacerle daño, maldito!"

Vio cómo sus propias manos levantaron a Legolas de entre los trozos afilados de vidrio roto y lo golpeaban varias veces. Su hermano menor ya estaba casi inconsciente y sangraba por muchos sitios.

"¡PARA!"

Pero el demonio solo se reía una y otra vez…

"¡Keldarion! –gritó Thranduil al entrar en la habitación. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a su hijo mayor golpeando a su hijo menor sin sentido-. ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!"

El príncipe mayor se enderezó y se dio la vuelta. Sonrió al ver al rey del Bosque Negro al lado del señor Celeborn.

"¡Vaya pregunta! ¿Que qué le pasa a Keldarion? –tras tocarse la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, Keldarion gritó-. ¡Yo! ¡Yo me he metido en él!"

Los dos señores élficos intercambiaron miradas de consternación. Legolas empezó a agitarse a los pies de su hermano , levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre con tristeza.

"Kel… no es él… es otra cosa…" –dijo entrecortadamente, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Thranduil y Celeborn se acercaron más para alcanzar a Legolas, pero al verlo, Keldarion puso un pie en la parte posterior del cuello de su hermano.

"Acercaos más y este niño tendrá una nueva decoración en su cara bonita."

Ambos miraron el suelo y vieron que la mejilla de Legolas estaba apoyada sobre un montón de cristales rotos. Si Keldarion empujaba con más fuerza, podría cortarle una arteria del cuello. El príncipe gimió de dolor, pero no luchó contra él. En su lugar, dijo:

"Kel, sé que puedes oírme. Suéltame, hermano. Déjame ir."

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Arwen y Galadriel habían entrado en la habitación detrás de Thranduil y Celeborn. Todos observaban en silencio y atemorizados, esperando a ver qué ocurría ahora.

"Kel…" –lo llamó Legolas otra vez, cada vez más débil. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia.

Keldarion miró hacia abajo con una mezcla de emociones en su expresión; alegría, impaciencia, odio, ira, odio… culpa…

Y el tiempo seguía avanzando.

"¡DÉJALO, maldito! ¡Aléjate de él!" –Keldarion no podía dejar de gritar, odiándose a sí mismo por convertirse en la herramienta que abusaba de su hermano.

 _¿Irme? Muy bien, querido príncipe. Te haré caso… por ahora…_

Keldarion se apartó por fin de Legolas, pero los otros elfos gritaron de alarma cuando el príncipe mayor se tambaleó antes de caer inconsciente al lado de su hermano. Se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato.

Thranduil se arrodilló junto a su hijo mayor y abrazó con cuidado al príncipe semiconsciente. Celeborn de inclinó y tocó el cuello de Keldarion.

"Todavía respira. Lleva a Legolas a su habitación, Thranduil. Yo me encargaré de Keldarion."

"No… espera… -Legolas seguía protestando débilmente mientras su padre lo levantaba del suelo-. ¿Está…?"

"También será atendido, Legolas. Pero estás herido. Vamos a cuidar de ti" –Galadriel se había acercado y le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

Mientras tanto, Celeborn estaba cogiendo en brazos a Keldarion. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el príncipe cogió un largo trozo de cristal y fue a clavarlo en el cuello del señor de los elfos.

Pero sus rápidos reflejos élficos y miles de años de experiencia le salvaron la vida. Lo vio venir y se las arregló para moverse hacia un lado, pero Keldarion fue tan rápido que no le dio de evitar que el trozo de cristal se le clavara en la parte derecha del pecho.

Celeborn gruñó de dolor mientras los demás gritaba a su alrededor, alarmados. Agarró la mano de Keldarion con la que agarraba el cristal y la retorció, lo que obligó al príncipe a dejar caer el arma. Galadriel ya había llegado al lado de su esposo y apretó un lugar concreto del cuello de Keldarion.

El príncipe intentó liberarse pero su agarre era firme. Un momento después, Keldarion se desplomó hacia adelante, inconsciente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Anímense y dejen comentarios, me encanta saber qué opinan de la historia :)**

Capítulo 5

"Pongámoslo en la cama y atémoslo" –dijo Celeborn estoicamente. Galadriel asintió. Arwen también estuvo de acuerdo y ayudó a sus abuelos.

"¡No! ¡No le hagáis eso!" –Legolas luchó débilmente en los brazos de su padre, pero Thranduil lo sujetó con más fuerza.

"Silencio, Legolas. Tenemos que hacerlo. Es un peligro para nosotros y para sí mismo."

"¡Pero es Kel! ¡Por favor, no!"

Arwen y sus abuelos miraban con tristeza mientras Thranduil lo sacó rápidamente de la habitación. Volviendo a su tarea, Arwen puso la cabeza de Keldarion sobre la almohada con suavidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba tan tranquilo que parecía que no acababa de ocurrir el incidente.

Cuando levantó la vista, Arwen vio a Celeborn hacer una mueca con la mano sobre el pecho. Su túnica antes inmaculada estaba ahora manchada de sangre.

"Abuelo, estás herido" –dijo, mirando la herida con preocupación.

Él le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, querida Arwen. Las he recibido peores."

Galadriel sacó una manta de un armario cercano y la cortó en largas tiras. Entonces, con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza, envolvió las muñecas de Keldarion con ellas y las ató a los postes de la cama. Hizo lo mismo con sus tobillos. Cuando terminó, Arwen cogió la manta de la cama que se había caído al suelo y lo cubrió con ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Perdona, Kel. Tenemos que hacerlo."

Enderezándose, Galadriel se volvió hacia su marido.

"Déjame atender tu herida, mi señor."

Celeborn negó con la cabeza.

"Estaré bien. Arwen me puede ayudar –entonces bajó la vista para mirar al príncipe inconsciente-. Tenemos que vigilarlo de cerca. El alma oscura podría volver. Necesitamos respuestas."

Galadriel se sentó junto a Keldarion y le apartó con ternura un mechón de pelo del rostro pálido.

"Es Keldarion, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Otro ser ha tomado su cuerpo. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien cuando lo vi en la cena."

Celeborn miró de cerca el rostro etéreo de su esposa.

"¿Sabes lo que es?"

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento mientras colocaba la mano en la mejilla de Keldarion. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero desenfocados, utilizando su poder para entrar en la mente de los demás. Un rato después, se volvió para mirar al señor de Lorien, con los ojos brillando de tristeza e ira.

"Ha vuelto."

"¿Quién?"

"Jakarran."

Cuando volvía a su habitación, Celeborn se detuvo en la puerta de la de Legolas. Entró después de tocar, con el brazo de Arwen envuelto por la cintura.

Encontraron a los dos elfos del Bosque Negro sentados en la cama. Legolas observaba la pared en silencio mientras Thranduil sacaba los cristales clavados en su cuerpo. Su piel estaba llena de cortes y la sangre manchaba las sábanas. La peor herida era el corte de tres pulgadas que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, pero no era demasiado profunda.

Mientras limpiaba suavemente con un paño las heridas de su hijo, Thranduil miró a Celeborn.

"¿Cómo está?"

Celeborn suspiró suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama cerca de Legolas.

"No ha recuperado el conocimiento. Mi señora cuida de él."

Al escuchar eso, Legolas bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus puños cerrados y apoyados en su regazo.

"¿Legolas?"

El príncipe miró a Celeborn. El señor de los elfos se entristeció al ver la mirada perdida en el rostro del elfo más joven. Estaba a punto de levantar la mano para apretarle el hombro cuando el príncipe habló.

"Es culpa mía. Yo le he hecho esto."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír eso.

"¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Thranduil.

"Fue por la botella que encontré en el río. Se la enseñé a Kel, él la destapó y… algo… como una niebla roja salió. Al principio pensé que era humo porque le dio tos. ¡Me dijo que estaba bien! –Legolas bajó la cabeza otra vez-. Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando le curé el dolor de cabeza entes de la cena. Perdóname, padre. Debería habértelo dicho antes."

Celeborn miró al príncipe fijamente.

"¿Esa botella era de color rojo oscuro y redonda?"

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" –preguntó Legolas, sorprendido.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Ahí. En el cajón superior de esa mesa" –Legolas señaló el mueble, y a la señal de su abuelo, Arwen se acercó y sacó la botella. Luego se giró y se la dio a Celeborn.

Thranduil se quedó mirando la botella.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?"

"Sí –respondió Celeborn, con el rostro sombrío-. Jakarran ha vuelto."

"¿Jakarran? ¿Quién o qué es?" –Legolas estaba perplejo.

"Es un nash'kah, un demonio descendiente de la oscuridad –le explicó Celeborn al príncipe, mirando la botella mientras hablaba-. Aterrorizó este Bosque Dorado hace muchos miles de años, matando elfos y bebiéndose su sangre para conseguir longevidad. Acababa de casarme con Galadriel en esa época y temía por su seguridad, al igual que la de mi gente. Así que ordené que lo capturaran y asesinaran, pero no murió. Cuando fue encarcelado, logró matar a los guardias y escapó. Le di caza y conseguí acorralarlo cerca del Anduin. Luchamos y conseguí cortarle el cuello, pero su alma seguía viva. Vapor rojo empezó a salir de su nariz y supe que no estaba muerto, así que cogí el recipiente más cercano que pude encontrar, que fue esta botella del perfume de mi señora y lo puse en su nariz. Fue un milagro que ese humo no nos alcanzara ni a mí ni a mis guerreros."

Si fuera el mismo de siempre y la situación no fuera tan tensa, Legolas podría haber bromeado con el señor de Lorien sobre el haber llevado un frasco con el perfume de Galadriel como un talismán. Pero Legolas sentía tanto dolor y miedo por su hermano que la idea ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

"Perdóname, mi señor. No debería haber cogido la botella" –dijo Legolas suavemente.

Celeborn negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe.

"No necesitas disculparte, Legolas. No lo sabías. También me he sorprendido al ver esa botella, nunca pensé que volvería. La tiré muy lejos en el mar."

"Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí" –pensó Thranduil en voz alta.

"Es un demonio, ha tenido miles de años para mover la botella río arriba. Debería haber sabido que volvería para perseguirnos una vez más" –entonces Celeborn dejó de hablar y se agarró el pecho, haciendo una mueca.

Legolas lo vio y se maldijo al instante por su falta de tacto.

"¿Mi señor? ¿Puedo?" –preguntó, ofreciéndole su mano.

"No pasa nada, Legolas. Arwen puede atenderme. Además, tú también estás herido" –respondió Celeborn.

Pero haciendo gala de su terquedad, Legolas no le hizo caso. Sin decir nada más, colocó su mano sobre el pecho herido de Celeborn y empezó a sanarlo. Le llevó más de un minuto para detener la hemorragia y un poco más hasta que se cerró sin dejar cicatriz. El señor de los elfos le sonrió, agradecido.

"Gracias, Legolas. Tu capacidad sigue sorprendiéndome."

Pero Legolas se miró las manos con tristeza.

"Pero no es suficiente. Desearía ser capaz de sacar a ese demonio de Keldarion solo con mi toque."


	6. Capítulo 6

**Muchas gracias a larien numenense y a NaVa a-LT-v por los comentarios :) Aquí va el siguiente**

Capítulo 6

Ya había pasado la medianoche. Aun así, tanto Thranduil como Celeborn y su familia seguían sin dormir. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de Keldarion, esperando ansiosos a que recuperara la consciencia. Celeborn le había hablado a sus guerreros sobre el incidente, advirtiéndoles de lo que podía ocurrir si Keldarion escapaba.

"Se está despertando" –dijo Galadriel en voz baja cuando Keldarion finalmente se movió.

Legolas, lleno se cortes recién curados, se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido.

"¿Kel?" –lo llamó cuando vio abrirse los ojos de su hermano.

Keldarion le devolvió la mirada… y se burló.

"Bien, bien. El pequeño príncipe se ha recuperado."

Legolas se estremeció, enfurecido y decepcionado. ¡Su hermano seguía fuera de su alcance!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a la cama, Keldarion empezó a tirar de sus ataduras, pero fue en vano. A pesar de que las tiras eran de lino y no dañaban su piel, restringían totalmente sus movimientos, sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de liberarse. Entonces se echó a reír como un loco.

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Qué buen trabajo! Estoy seguro de que os gusta verme así. ¡O más bien ver así a Keldarion!"

Legolas gruñó y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Keldarion.

"¡Sal de él, demonio! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!"

"¡Legolas!"

Thranduil y Celeborn se acercaron y alejaron al príncipe.

"¡Cálmate, Legolas! –dijo Thranduil, abrazando a Legolas contra su pecho-. ¡Esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas!"

Keldarion se rio más fuerte.

"Ah… ¡siempre el hermanito mimado! Legolas, ¿eh? Hoja Verde. ¡Qué nombre! Eres asquerosamente hermoso como los árboles, ¡pero maravillosamente luchador como una tormenta! ¡Me gusta! Tu hermano te adora de verdad, ¿sabes? No podía dejar de gritar cuando te destrocé hace un rato. Me habría gustado que lo oyeras. ¡Fue tan divertido! ¡Tan patético!"

Legolas volvió a gruñir e intentó acercarse a su hermano, pero Thranduil lo sujetó más fuerte, mirando a Keldarion.

"¡Detente, Jakarran! ¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Ya veo! ¡Me conoces! –Keldarion sonrió y miró a Celeborn maliciosamente-. ¿Que qué quiero? ¡Bueno, tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien que me puso en una botella y me arrojó al mar!"

"¡Eso era menos de lo que te merecías! –replicó Celeborn acaloradamente, apretando los puños-. ¡Debería haberte tirado al fuego del Monte del Destino!"

Celeborn y Keldarion se miraron un momento mientras los demás los observaban en silencio. Arwen se inclinó hacia Galadriel, asustada al ver el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Keldarion.

Entonces Keldarion sonrió y se volvió hacia la joven.

"Arwen, mi hermosa estrella. ¿Quieres saber lo que Keldarion piensa de ti? Puedo leer su mente fácilmente y descifrar sus sentimientos. ¡Oh, sí, te desea por completo!"

Arwen jadeó en estado de shock ante sus palabras.

"¡Es suficiente! –gritó Celeborn-. ¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros, Jakarran! ¡Solo dinos lo que quieres y sal de su cuerpo!"

"¡Lo que quiero es verte muerto, Celeborn! ¡Quiero deleitarme con tu sangre y arrancarte la carne a tiras! ¡Y luego iré a por tu señora! ¡Después a por tu nieta! ¡Y al final a por el pequeño Greenleaf, el rey del Bosque Negro y el resto de los elfos! –chilló, riéndose con salvajismo-. ¡Y lo mejor es que ni siquiera puedes matarme! Estoy seguro que no quieres que Keldarion muera, ¿verdad?"

Legolas se liberó de los brazos de su padre y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

"¡Déjalo, monstruo! –gritó Legolas, golpeando el pecho de Keldarion varias veces-. ¡Exijo que me lo devuelvas! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!"

"¡Legolas, detente!" –Arwen se adelantó y lo abrazó por detrás, sujetándole los brazos. Las lágrimas caían otra vez de sus ojos y los hombros de Legolas se hundieron de derrota mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de su hermano.

"Lo quiero de vuelta…" -repitió, desanimado.

"¿Legolas?" –susurró Keldarion de repente.

Legolas se volvió para mirarlo.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

Keldarion sonrió con tristeza.

"Hey, mocoso. ¿No acabas de llamarme?"

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron como platos. Se quedó sorprendido un momento.

"¿Kel? ¿De verdad eres tú?"

"No estoy en mi mejor momento, pero… sí. Soy yo, pequeño."

Con un grito de alivio, Legolas se dejó caer sobre su hermano, enterrando la cara contra el cuello de Keldarion. Thranduil también se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo mayor.

"Hijo mío…" –la voz del rey temblaba de emoción.

Entonces Legolas extendió la mano para desatarlo, pero Keldarion gritó.

"¡No, Legolas! ¡No!"

El príncipe más joven se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Pero por qué? Has vuelto."

"Pero no se ha ido. Sigue dentro de mí. ¿No puedes sentirlo?"

Con dedos vacilantes, Legolas tocó la piel de Keldarion. Su hermano tenía razón. El alma fría y oscura del demonio seguía allí. Negó de dolor con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué se queda? ¡No soporto verte así atado!"

Galadriel puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Legolas.

"También es doloroso para nosotros, Legolas. Pero hasta que encontremos la forma de sacar a Jakarran y matarlo, tu hermano debe seguir atado. Es por la seguridad de todos."

Legolas bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. Escuchó cómo Celeborn les sugería que descansaran y Galadriel de inclinó para besar la cabeza de Keldarion. Tras ordenarle a varios guerreros que montaran guardia delante de la puerta de Keldarion, el señor de Lothlórien y su esposa salieron. Arwen se quedó un poco más.

Keldarion estaba tan avergonzado por lo que le había hecho que giró la cara. No podía enfrentarse a ella después de lo que había pasado. Comprendiendo sus sentimientos, Arwen se agachó y tiró suavemente de su barbilla hasta que la miraba directamente a los ojos. Sin decir nada, ella lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Cuando se apartó, Keldarion la miró con tristeza.

"Perdóname, Arwen."

Ella le puso los dedos en los labios.

"No eras tú –tras besarlo otra vez se enderezó-. Descansa bien, Kel. Vamos a ayudarte" –entonces se fue, dejando a Thranduil a solas con sus hijos.

El rey del Bosque Negro miró los ojos angustiados de su hijo.

"Tiene razón, Kel. Te ayudaremos. Encontraremos la forma. Sé fuerte, hijo."

"Gracias, p… padre. Lo… lo haré" –respondió Keldarion con cierta dificultad por el nudo en du garganta. El rey sonrió tranquilizadoramente y acarició las trenzas oscuras de su hijo. Entonces también se fue.

Keldarion se volvió hacia Legolas y miró con tristeza el largo corte en la mejilla de su hermano. Tenía lágrimas de arrepentimiento en los ojos cuando dijo:

"Por favor, Legolas, perdóname. No tenía el poder necesario para dejar de hacerte daño."

"No, Kel. No te disculpes. No eras tú. Era el demonio. Por favor, no te disculpes por algo que no has hecho."

"Lo intenté, Legolas. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, ¡pero no podía detenerme!" –decía, llorando.

"Lo sé, Kel. Lo sé –lo tranquilizó Legolas, llorando también. Alzó la mano y le secó las lágrimas-. No tienes la culpa, hermano. Recuérdalo."

Entonces el príncipe más joven levantó las sábanas y se acostó junto a su hermano, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Keldarion se alarmó.

"¡Legolas! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Tras cubrir a los dos con las mantas, Legolas respondió:

"Me quedaré aquí contigo para que no te quedes a solas con él."

"¡Pero Jakarran volverá y puede hacerte daño otra vez! ¡No te pongas en peligro!"

"Estás atado. No puede hacerme nada –escuchando los latidos del corazón de su hermano bajo su oreja, Legolas continuó-. Vete a dormir, Kel. No te dejaré solo."

Más lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de Keldarion. Levantó un poco la cabeza y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Legolas.

"Gracias, mocoso" –susurró con la voz quebrada.

Y así fue como Thranduil los vio cuando llegó a buscar a Legolas un poco más tarde. Sus dos hijos estaban profundamente dormidos, apoyándose el uno al otro incluso en sueños. El rey sintió formarse un nudo en la garganta ante la visión desgarradora. Debería haber sabido que Legolas nunca dejaría que su hermano se enfrentara solo al demonio.

Thranduil siempre había sabido que sus hijos tenían una relación muy estrecha y estaba feliz por ello. Pero también sabía cuánto les estaba afectando las circunstancias actuales.

Solo esperaba que su cercanía no los llevara a la muerte.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Durante los días siguientes, el señor y la señora de Lothlórien se enfrascaron en su investigación en la enorme biblioteca, rodeados de pergaminos y libros antiguos. Buscaban los medios para liberar a Keldarion de Jakarran y acabar con él. Pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada.

Gandalf el mago podría saber qué hacer, pero tardaría varios días más en llegar y no podían permitirse el dejar tanto tiempo a Keldarion atado a la cama. El príncipe estaba soportando continuamente la maldad de Jakarran y no podían dejarle sufrir más tiempo.

Jakarran resurgía de vez en cuando, burlándose de ellos. A veces soltaba un discurso largo y oscuro que nadie podía entender, maldiciendo a los elfos y luchando contra sus ataduras hasta que se dejaba caer de nuevo en el colchón, exhausto. Entonces Keldarion volvía en sí, perdido y asustado.

Durante todo ese tiempo Legolas se había negado a abandonar a su hermano. Se quedó con él, le daba de comer y beber y le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo. Lloraba constantemente al ver la difícil y desgraciada situación de Keldarion, al ver a un poderoso guerrero como su hermano reducido a tal grado de vulnerabilidad. Pero lo que más le hacía daño era la impotencia de su hermano.

Hacía rato que notaba que no dejaba de moverse. Keldarion tenía una expresión de frustración tremenda, señalándole su malestar.

"¿Kel? –le preguntó Legolas, preocupado-. ¿Te estás quedando rígido otra vez?"

Se había dedicado a frotar las muñecas y los tobillos de Keldarion de vez en cuando, así como sus hombros y pantorrillas para aliviarle los músculos tensos. El toque sanador de Legolas era mágico y Keldarion no sentía dolor a pesar de estar atado de esa forma. Pero era otra cosa lo que lo molestaba.

"¿Kel? –dijo Legolas otra vez cuando Keldarion no respondió pero apretó los dientes-. Dime, hermano. ¿Qué pasa?"

Keldarion no pudo mirar a Legolas a los ojos cuando respondió.

"Yo… necesito… err… Tengo que hacer mis necesidades."

Entonces se produjo un largo silencio. Keldarion, avergonzado, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Legolas estaba pensando. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Legolas se inclinó y le soltó los tobillos. ¡Sus piernas estaban sueltas!

"¿Legolas? –Keldarion lo observó con preocupación cuando se dirigió a soltarle las muñecas. El príncipe más joven se detuvo y lo miró, inseguro-. No, Legolas. No puedo asegurarte que Jakarran no volverá cuando me liberes."

Legolas bajó la cabeza.

"Pero tienes que…"

"Yo… puedo soportarlo" –dijo Keldarion con determinación, aunque no sabía cuánto sería capaz de aguantar.

Tras otro largo silencio, Legolas volvió a hablar.

"¿Kel? ¿Confías en mí?"

Keldarion se quedó pasmado.

"¿P… por qué lo preguntas? Claro que confío en ti."

"Entonces déjame ayudarte" –dijo Legolas con suavidad.

El príncipe mayor miró hacia otro lado, mortificado. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería Legolas.

"No, está bien así, Legolas."

"Kel, soy tu hermano. No tienes por qué avergonzarte –Legolas agarró el hombro de Keldarion para reconfortarlo-. Además, has visto cosas peores de mí. ¿No eras tú el que me cambiaba los pañales cuando era un bebé?"

Keldarion no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

"Oh, sí. ¡He visto lo peor de ti, créeme! –después sacudió la cabeza-. Pero esto es distinto, Legolas."

"¿Por qué es tan diferente? Te has encargado de mí toda mi vida. Déjame devolverte el favor."

"Ya lo hiciste, Legolas, con tu amor y tu don de la curación. No puedo pedir más de ti."

Colocando las manos en las mejillas de Keldarion, Legolas se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente contra la de su hermano.

"Kel. Solo déjame ayudarte –dijo en voz baja-. No puedo verte sufrir solo por mantener la decencia."

Le llevó casi una eternidad, pero al final Keldarion le dio su consentimiento. Sonriendo ligeramente en agradecimiento, Legolas sacó el orinal de debajo de la cama.

Thranduil se quedó confuso cuando giró el pomo de la puerta y vio que estaba cerrado desde dentro. Llamó a la puerta.

"¿Legolas?"

Miró a Arwen que estaba perpleja a su lado cuando Legolas no respondió de inmediato. Pero entonces escucharon pasos suaves acercándose a la puerta y entonces el príncipe abrió.

"Oh. Hola, padre, Arwen" –entonces fue de nuevo hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

Thranduil se sintió aún más confuso al ver las mejillas ruborizadas de Keldarion, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo. El rey iba a preguntar, pero entonces vio el orinal cubierto colocado detrás de la puerta. Finalmente entendió lo que había pasado, así que obviamente no hizo ningún comentario, adivinando lo mal que se sentía Keldarion.

Tras sentarse en el otro lado de la cama, Thranduil se volvió hacia su hijo menor.

"Legolas, has estado encerrado en esta habitación durante dos días. ¿Por qué no vas con Arwen al jardín y tomas un poco de aire fresco?"

Legolas estaba a punto de protestar, pero du padre no lo dejó.

"Legolas" –dijo con autoridad.

En príncipe más joven miró a su hermano. Keldarion asintió.

"Vete, Legolas. Me has estado cuidando sin descanso. Tómate un respiro. Estaré bien."

"Muy bien" –respondió Legolas débilmente poniéndose en pie.

Arwen se acercó y le agarró la mano.

"Ven conmigo, Legolas."

Keldarion y Thranduil los observaron mientras se iban. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Keldarion no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

"Oh, padre. ¡Esto es demasiado! Demasiado…"

Thranduil acarició el pelo de su hijo mientras lloraba, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y esperanza.

"Encontraremos algo, Kel. Esto no va a durar para siempre. Solo espera, hijo. Sé fuerte."

"¿Cómo puedo ser fuerte cuando estoy en una posición tan degradante? ¡Prefiero morir antes que pasar el resto de mi vida así! –gritó Keldarion, angustiado-. Padre, por favor, ayúdame…"

Thranduil no fue capaz de responder por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Odiaba ver a uno de sus hijos así, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

El rey apoyó la cabeza contra la de su hijo y lloraron juntos. Mientras, en el exterior, cierto príncipe de cabello dorado intentaba encontrar consuelo en el abrazo de los árboles y el viento…

 **Un capítulo muy triste :( pero también refleja muy bien la relación entre los dos hermanos. ¿Mejorará la situación o queda algo peor?**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

"Gracias por tu compañía, Arwen" –dijo Legolas, agradeciéndoselo con un beso en la mejilla cuando volvieron a entrar.

"De nada, Legolas –ella lo miró a los ojos, percatándose del cansancio y la preocupación en sus profundidades-. No pierdas la esperanza. Keldarion volverá con nosotros. Su cuerpo ha sido tomado, pero su alma sigue existiendo."

Legolas asintió, suspirando suavemente.

"Por el bien de Keldarion no perderé la esperanza. Voy a recuperar a mi hermano de una forma u otra –miró hacia las escaleras-. Tengo que volver a su habitación. Gracias de nuevo, Arwen. Ya tengo la cabeza más despejada."

 _Su corazón no, sin embargo._ Ella sonrió pero no dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

"Voy a ver si el cocinero le ha preparado el almuerzo."

Legolas la observó marcharse a la cocina, antes de subir. Mientras pasaba por delante de una puerta abierta a medio camino de la habitación de Keldarion, Legolas escuchó voces familiares hablando dentro. Eran su padre y el señor Celeborn. El príncipe escuchó con más atención, sintiéndose un poco culpable por espiar.

"¿Legolas?" –dijo la voz de su padre de repente.

Legolas gimió y puso los ojos en blanco. _¿A quién intento engañar?_ _¿Desde cuándo se puede espiar a un elfo?_ Los agudos sentidos de su padre habían reconocido su presencia casi de inmediato. Con timidez, Legolas se asomó por la puerta.

"¿Sí, padre?"

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Mejor, supongo. Ya vuelvo con Kel.

Thranduil asintió.

"Está bien. Acaba de dormirse."

Legolas se preparó para irse, pero entonces vio la daga de oro puro en las manos del Señor Celeborn. Sus ojos se agrandaron, fijándose en los detalles.

"¡Qué hermosa daga! ¡Nunca he visto nada parecido!" –exclamó, acercándose para echarle un vistazo.

Ninguno de los otros respondió. Se miraron entre ellos, enviándose algún mensaje que solo ellos entendieron. Pero Legolas los vio.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hemos encontrado la forma de matar a Jakarran" –respondió Celeborn tras un largo y tenso silencio.

"¡Bien, entonces! ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Vamos a hacerlo!" –Legolas estaba en éxtasis. Pero la expresión de los elfos mayores estaba lejos de ser feliz.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Pasa algo más? –preguntó Legolas otra vez. Cuando no dijeron nada, el príncipe empezó a enfadarse-. Mirad, ya no soy un niño. Sé que me estáis ocultando algo, ¡así que decidme lo que es!"

"Legolas…"

"¡Decídmelo!"

Thranduil se volvió hacia Celeborn y asintió.

"Díselo, amigo."

Celeborn miró fijamente al príncipe del Bosque Negro.

"Hay una forma de matar a un nash'kah como Jakarran. Cortar su cuello, aplastarle la cabeza o quemar su cuerpo en una enorme hoguera no lo matará. Un nash'kah fue una vez un elfo, al igual que los orcos. Pero un nash'kah conserva su forma élfica, no toma la forma retorcida y fea de los orcos, así que por ello sufren una maldición. Si les apuñalas el corazón con una daga de oro, su destino será la muerte. No conocía esta maldición hasta ahora, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Jakarran ha tomado el cuerpo de tu hermano."

Legolas se había quedado congelado. Era inteligente y supo lo que Celeborn estaba intentando decirle. Para matar a Jakarran, había que matar a Keldarion.

"¡No, no lo permitiré!" –gritó, taladrándolos con la mirada.

"Legolas…"

"¡He dicho que no lo permitiré! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!" –arrancó la daga de oro de la mano de Celeborn y salió corriendo, corriendo hacia la habitación de Keldarion. Sobresaltados, Thranduil y Celeborn no reaccionaron a tiempo para detenerlo.

Keldarion se despertó, agitado, y se quedó confundido por la precipitada entrada de su hermano. Se quedó desconcertado cuando Legolas se sentó a su lado en la cama y se colocó la punta de la daga en la garganta.

"¡Legolas! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Pero Legolas no respondió y la mano con la que sostenía el arma no vaciló. Sus ojos centelleaban con furia mientras miraba a los dos señores que acababan de llegar corriendo.

"¡Si lo tocáis me mataré, lo juro!" –amenazó Legolas extendiendo su otro brazo delante de Keldarion como escudo.

"¡Legolas, baja el arma!"

"¡No me subestiméis! –le gritó Legolas a los otros elfos aturdidos-. ¡Y no os acerquéis más! ¡No dejaré que nadie toque a mi hermano!"

"Legolas, ¿qué está pasando? –Keldarion seguía confundido-. Mírame, hermano. Dímelo."

"¡Quieren apuñalarte el corazón con esta daga de oro para matar al demonio! Quieren matarme, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Keldarion miró a su padre y al Señor Celeborn. Ellos también lo observaban, nerviosos.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

Thranduil respiró hondo antes de contestar.

"Jakarran solo puede morir si una daga de oro le apuñala el corazón. Tu corazón, hijo" –dijo en voz baja y con tristeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Legolas gritó:

"¡NO! ¡Fuera, los dos! ¡Fuera!"

"Legolas…" –Keldarion intentaba calmar a su hermano, pero Legolas no lo escuchaba. La daga se apretaba peligrosamente contra su cuello, haciendo pequeños cortes por sus movimientos.

"No lo matéis –susurró Legolas-. Si lo hacéis, me mataréis a mí también…"

"Legolas, por favor…" –Thranduil estaba muy angustiado. Avanzó un poco y extendió una mano hacia su hijo menor, pero al ver que Legolas se agitaba todavía más, Celeborn agarró el brazo de Thranduil y tiró de él hacia atrás.

"Déjalos, Thranduil."

"Pero…"

"Ven. Solo lo estamos empeorando."

Después de una última mirada preocupada a sus hijos, Thranduil siguió a Celeborn a regañadientes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Legolas dejó caer la mano y se echó a llorar. Sus hombros temblaban por el llanto y sus sollozos se escuchaban claramente por la habitación. Keldarion deseaba tener las manos libres para poder abrazar a su hermano, pero solo pudo mirar con tristeza su cuerpo tembloroso y esperar a que Legolas recurriera a él.

"Legolas, mírame."

Legolas obedeció lentamente. Keldarion sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas pálidas de su hermano y los pequeños cortes que se había hecho en el cuello.

"Oh, Legolas. ¿Qué has hecho?"

Legolas se desplomó sobre el pecho de su hermano, sin poder dejar de llorar.

"¡Quieres matarte! ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? ¡Quieren matarte!"

"No, no lo harán –dijo Keldarion-. Nuestro padre nunca mataría a su propio hijo."

"Pero estaban planeando hacerlo, clavarte la daga en el corazón para matar al demonio. ¿Están locos? ¡Te matarían!"

Keldarion suspiró, intentando llegar con las manos a acariciar la cabeza de Legolas, pero no pudo.

"Prefiero morir antes que ser esclavo de un demonio, Legolas" –dijo en voz baja.

"¡¿Qué?! –sorprendido, Legolas levantó la mirada y vio la determinación en los ojos de Keldarion-. ¡Oh, por favor, tú también no!"

"Si es la única forma…"

"¡Tiene que haber otra manera! –gritó Legolas, besando la mano de su hermano-. ¡No se te ocurra pensar en sacrificarte a ti mismo, Kel!"

Keldarion miró a Legolas con cariño a la vez que le acariciaba las mejillas húmedas con los dedos.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Dejarme aquí atado para siempre?"

Legolas permaneció un rato en silencio, y luego se movió. Usando la daga, cortó la tela que ataba a su hermano a la cama. Keldarion se asustó.

"¡Legolas! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Nadie te va a matar, y tú no matarás a nadie. Te llevaré lejos de aquí" –dijo Legolas, cortando otro trozo de tela.

 **¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto se pone cada vez más peligroso. ¡Y todos quieren matar a Keldarion! ¿Lo conseguirán y tendremos que despedirnos de él para siempre? :(**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

"¡No, Legolas! ¡Podría hacerte daño si el demonio vuelve! –exclamó el príncipe mayor, ya totalmente suelto. Pero Legolas lo ignoró, agarró la muñeca de su hermano y lo sacó de la cama-. ¡Legolas, para!"

Keldarion intentó resistirse, pero por una vez, Legolas era más fuerte. Sus músculos estaban debilitados por haber estado tantos días en la cama. Legolas consiguió sacarlo de la habitación, tan desesperado que no pensaba con claridad.

Thranduil, que estaba paseándose con ansiedad por el pasillo, levantó la mirada cuando escuchó los pasos de sus hijos.

"¡Pero qué…! –exclamó con incredulidad-. Legolas, ¿estás loco?"

"¡Todavía estoy cuerdo, padre! Me llevo a Kel ahora mismo antes de que lo matéis. ¡Y ahora, muévete! ¡Fuera de mi camino!" –dijo, blandiendo la daga de oro que todavía llevaba en una mano.

"No te dejaré ir –dijo Thranduil, bloqueándoles el camino-. ¡Esto es una locura, Legolas! ¡No lo hagas!"

Celeborn, que estaba cerca, avisó a los guardias.

"¡Cerrad las puertas! ¡No los dejéis salir!"

Los elfos de Lothlórien se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes, bloqueando todas las puertas y ventanas. Y entonces Keldarion habló de repente.

"¿No me vais a dejar salir?"

Legolas empezó a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó el cambio en la voz de su hermano, pero Keldarion fue más rápido. Legolas gritó cuando le torció el brazo por detrás de la espalda y luego le quitó la daga. Keldarion lo usó como escudo y colocó el puñal afilado en el cuello de su hermano.

Legolas se quedó sin aliento al sentir el metal frío sobre su piel.

"Kel…"

"¡Cállate, muchacho estúpido! –gruñó Jakarran en el cuerpo de Keldarion-. ¡Oh, por cierto, gracias por liberarme! ¡No estuvo bien atarme así!"

"¡Suéltalo, Jakarran! –gritó Thranduil, a sabiendas de que ya no estaba hablando con su hijo mayor-. ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!"

"¡Ríndete, Thranduil! ¡No puedes hacer nada!"

"Jakarran, suelta al muchacho. ¡A los dos!" –dijo Celeborn con la voz firme a pesar de que su corazón latía desbocado. Las cosas se estaban saliendo rápidamente de control.

Legolas se encogió cuando Jakarran se rio con la voz de Keldarion.

"Sigue. ¡Me encanta cuando suplicas, Celeborn! ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te suplicaba hace miles de años? ¡Cómo te suplicaba para que no te deshicieras de mí! ¡Ni siquiera escuchaste!"

"¡Esto es entre tú y yo, Jakarran! ¡Suéltalos! ¡No tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡Son inocentes!"

"¿Y a mí qué me importa eso? -gritó Jakarran. Luego giró a Legolas hacia él y lo golpeó contra la pared, apretando firmemente la daga contra su garganta-. Por cierto, la sangre inocente es mucho más dulce y tentadora. He ansiado probarla desde hace mucho."

Mirando con ansia las gotas de sangre en la piel de Legolas, Jakarran se lamió los labios y apretó la daga más profundo. Encogiéndose, Legolas vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo los guerreros de Lothlórien apuntaban sus flechas a la espalda de Keldarion, listos para disparar a la orden de Celeborn o Thranduil.

"Kel, te quiero" –dijo en voz baja.

Jakarran se sobresaltó.

"¡Cállate, niño!"

"Y confío en ti –añadió Legolas, mirando los preciosos ojos azul cobalto de Keldarion e intentando llegar hasta él-. Confío en ti, Kel. Siempre lo haré."

"¡Dije que te calles!" –gritó Jakarran, apretando la garganta de Legolas con la otra mano.

"Confío… en ti… -volvió a decir, quedándose sin aire-. Máta… me… si crees… que es… lo más… correcto… Pero seguiré confiando en ti… siempre…"

Thranduil, Celeborn y los demás observaban la escena cada vez más horrorizados. Celeborn estaba preparado para gritarle a los guerreros que dispararan y Thranduil estaba aterrado.

"Valar, ayudadnos…" –susurró.

"Confío en ti… vuelve… conmigo, Kel… vuelve… conmigo…" –jadeó Legolas, cada vez más mareado.

Keldarion luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el poder que lo controlaba. Escuchaba la voz angustiada de su hermano y sus palabras lo atormentaban. Luchó mentalmente, haciéndose más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. _Te quiero… confío en ti…_

 _¡No puedo matarlo!_ Gritaba mentalmente. _¡No puedes obligarme, Jakarran! ¡No voy a matar a mi hermano!_

"No –dijo Keldarion al fin. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, soltó a Legolas y dio un paso atrás-. No, Jakarran. No puedes obligarme."

El alma de Jakarran se revolvió dentro del cuerpo de Keldarion y empezó a gritar con rabia. _¡Mátalo, debilucho! ¡MÁTALO YA!_

"No puedo matarlo –dijo Keldarion suavemente, levantando el puñal de oro y mirándolo atentamente-. ¡Pero puedo matarte a ti!"

De repente, Keldarion agarró mejor el puñal y clavó la cuchilla en la parte izquierda de su pecho… justo en su corazón.

Al instante, el grito agónico de Jakarran resonó en la sala y su alma en forma de niebla roja abandonó el cuerpo de Keldarion.

"¡NO!" –gritó Legolas cuando su hermano se derrumbó. Lo atrapó mientras caía y lo acunó en su regazo. Los ojos de Keldarion estaban cerrados. No se movía.

"¡Kel, idiota! –haciendo caso omiso de los lamentos del demonio que se desvanecían en el aire, Legolas sacó rápidamente el cuchillo del pecho de Keldarion, rezando para que siguiera vivo-. Aguanta, hermano. ¡No voy a perderte!"

Sin saber que su padre y Celeborn habían caído de rodillas a su lado, Legolas se inclinó para colocar su mano sobre el pecho sangrante de su hermano y forzó en él toda la energía curativa que tenía.

Los otros observaban con aprensión, rezando para que el esfuerzo de Legolas no fuera en vano.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Para alivio de todos, Keldarion abrió los ojos un minuto después. Miró a su alrededor, ligeramente confuso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Legolas no se había detenido aún.

"Legolas… es suficiente" –dijo en voz baja.

Legolas negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo un poco más."

Keldarion se incorporó, apartó las manos de su hermano y abrazó su cuerpo tembloroso.

"Es suficiente, pequeño. He vuelto."

Y entonces Legolas no pudo más y rompió a llorar con desesperación. Keldarion se balanceó suavemente con él en brazos, susurrando con dulzura.

"Nunca te rendiste, así que he vuelto."

Legolas levantó la vista para mirarlo.

"¿Te quedarás?" –preguntó con el habla entrecortada.

"Claro que sí" –respondió Keldarion, llorando también.

Todavía abrazados, los hermanos miraron a su padre y al señor de Lothlórien. Los dos los miraban con los ojos húmedos y los guerreros habían abandonado la sala discretamente desde que la situación quedó bajo control.

"Jakarran está muerto" –dijo Keldarion.

Celeborn asintió.

"Ahora está muerto de verdad."

Se produjo un largo silencio entonces hasta que Legolas habló, vacilante.

"Perdonadme los dos."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por proteger a tu hermano? –preguntó Thranduil, mirándolos con cariño-. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. Seguid así y superaréis todos los obstáculos. Y espero que me perdonéis, me rendí ante la desesperación."

Los príncipes se miraron antes de lanzarse a los brazos de un sorprendido Thranduil. El rey de Mirkwood los observó, dudoso, pero supo de inmediato que lo habían perdonado. Abrazándolos con fuerza, Thranduil besó la parte superior de las cabezas de sus hijos.

"Cómo os quiero."

Celeborn, que había estado observando en silencio, puso las manos sobre los hombros de los dos hermanos.

"Los dos tenéis más agallas y fortaleza que yo. Me siento humillado."

"Te suplico perdón, mi señor, por apuñalarte antes" –dijo Keldarion, mirando a Celeborn fijamente a los ojos.

"No eras tú, Keldarion. Fue Jakarran. No tienes la culpa –entonces Celeborn sonrió mientras miraba a Legolas-. Pero estoy seguro de que Legolas no estaba poseído por ningún demonio cuando me echó de la habitación de mi propia casa."

Legolas se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

"Err… lo siento, mi señor. Olvidé mi lugar."

Celeborn se rio.

"No necesitas disculparte, Legolas. Solo prométeme una cosa."

"¿El qué, mi señor?"

"No se lo digas a mi esposa. Mi ego ya está bastante herido."

"¿Que Legolas te echó de la habitación? –Galadriel se echó a reír.

Celeborn frunció el ceño.

"Sí, eso hizo."

Ella se rio aún más fuerte.

"¿Pero no eres el señor de este reino?"

"¡Me olvidé en ese momento! –dijo, , ¡eso solo demuestra lo peligroso que puede ser el príncipe manyan cuando te enfrentas a él! ¡Vaya temperamento!"

Galadriel se rio otra vez, haciendo sonreír a Celeborn con el maravilloso sonido. Apretó su mano un poco más y fueron al jardín para reunirse con los demás.

Elrond y sus hijos gemelos acababan de llegar esa mañana. Los jóvenes elfos estaban eufóricos por verse y había decidido tomar el té en el exterior. Sus risas y peleas juguetonas podían oírse por todo el reino.

Después del aterrador día anterior, Keldarion se había recuperado por completo. Aun así Legolas no dejaba de observarlo, para disgusto y diversión de Keldarion. _Parece que el enano ha tomado mi papel de protector_ , pensó.

Le sonrió a Arwen, que estaba sentada a su lado en la larga mesa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un poco de timidez. Ambos escuchaban divertidos cómo Elrohir les hablaba de su última broma.

"Ell puede ser confiado a veces, quiero decir, ¡que al menos debería mirar en la bañera antes de saltar dentro! ¡Podría ponerle serpientes vivas la próxima vez!"

Elladan taladraba con la mirada a su gemelo, todavía molesto con él porque se había atrevido a poner hiedra venenosa en su baño. ¡No había podido dejar de rascarse en dos días enteros!

"¡La próxima vez seré yo quien ponga serpientes en tu bañera!"

"¿Oh, sí? ¡Qué miedo, Ell!"

Legolas se rio.

"¿Sabéis qué? Creo que esos trucos son demasiado aburridos. ¡Tengo que contaros lo que le hice a Kel y a Arwen! Les até el pelo…"

"¡Cállate, enano!" –Keldarion se inclinó para darle un golpe, pero Legolas saltó de su asiento y salió de su alcance.

"Legolas, Legolas. ¿Todavía te burlas de estos dos?" –dijo Celeborn, sonriéndole al príncipe y colocando cada mano en los hombros de Arwen y Keldarion.

Thranduil, que había estado conversando con Elrond en el otro extremo de la mesa, miró a su hijo menor y le dijo:

"Legolas, por haber hecho eso cuando lleguemos a casa ¡te ataré a un árbol y dejaré que las hormigas y mosquitos pululen sobre ti a sus anchas!"

Legolas miró a su padre, horrorizado.

"¡No serías capaz!"

Thranduil sonrió.

"Claro que no. ¡Pero fue divertido ver tu expresión de pánico de hace un momento!"

Legolas le envió una mirada asesina.

"Muy gracioso, padre. Muy gracioso."

"¡Te está bien empleado, mocoso!" –exclamó Keldarion mientras se levantaba para cederle su asiento a Galadriel… y entonces algo tiró de él había abajo bruscamente. Arwen también gritó de sorpresa. Ambos miraron hacia abajo ¡y se encontraron con sus capas atadas una a la otra!

Keldarion y Arwen gritaron.

"¡LEGOLAS!"

El príncipe manyan abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Tú lo hiciste, ¿no?" –se quejó Keldarion mientras él y Arwen desataban el nudo.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡No fui yo!" –Legolas se alejó rápidamente cuando Keldarion avanzó hacia él.

"¡Arrójalo al río, Kel!" –dijo Arwen.

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos a ayudar!" –los gemelos ya estaban uniéndose a la refriega.

Legolas chilló cuando lo agarraron por los brazos y las piernas.

"¡Alto! ¡No fui yo!"

"¡Sí, claro!" –gritaron otra vez.

"¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No fui yooooo!"

Los elfos mayores miraban con diversión cómo los jóvenes se alejaron corriendo con Legolas gritando entre ellos en dirección al río y con Arwen a la zaga. Elrond y Thranduil también fueron tras ellos para asegurarse de que Keldarion y los gemelos no mataban a Legolas en el proceso.

Entonces Galadriel vio una expresión extraña en la cara de su marido.

"¡Mi señor!" –dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" –Celeborn la miró también, con una expresión de falsa inocencia.

"No fue Legolas. ¡Fuiste tú!"

Celeborn parpadeó.

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su marido a los ojos.

"No me vengas con eso. ¡Conozco ese nudo!"

Él sonrió.

"¿Fui tan obvio?"

"Solo para mí porque ya sé lo travieso y retorcido que puedes ser."

Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su esposa.

"Y soy inteligente, admítelo. Arwen y Keldarion son tal para cual. Nuestra nieta es tan hermosa que nadie es lo bastante bueno para ella, excepto el guapo y valiente guerrero que es el príncipe del Bosque Negro."

"Pero, ¿no crees que depende de Elrond decidir el futuro de su hija?"

"Sí, ¡pero no pasa nada por acelerar las cosas un poco!"

"Mi amor, eres imposible –dijo ella echándose a reír-. Ven, vamos a salvar al inocente Legolas."

"No vas a decir lo que hice, ¿verdad?"

Ella se limitó a sonreír.

 **Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo. Un poco de humor al final para compensar toda la angustia de la historia :) Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a los que simplemente se pasan por aquí a echar un vistazo. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!**

 **Próximamente: 'La Promesa Olvidada de Thranduil' - Hace muchos años, el rey de Mirkwood hizo una promesa. Y ahora, está a punto de costarle la vida a sus hijos**


End file.
